Users of a multimedia content distribution network (MCDN) may be provided a wide range of video assets to select from. A service provider operating the MCDN may be faced with various quality control issues related to the video assets and the performance of MCDN equipment. In a conventional MCDN architecture, feedback about MCDN performance is typically gleaned from user support requests and/or support visits to user locations.